yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunglehole Mach 2
Bunglehole Mach 2 is an OC owned by DeadlyTeddyBear009. Appearance She looks exactly like Monica, however she wears the sports club goggles. Her hair style is like Pippi; this is inspired by the idea that rivals will have the most unique hair styles. Credits to Bluecats and BaedereBaemulator for the portrait. (Thank you!) Personality She is very curious about the world, due to being only a month old. She can be naive, though for the most part, she acts like a normal person for her age, and has a good sense of right and wrong. This is due to Monica basically explaining life to her (except sex, we can't have her lose her innocence that fast). Sports are one of Bunglehole's favorite things. If finding out someone else has a passion for sports, she will be like, "YASSSSS!" Routine * 7:15 AM '-' She arrives at school at alongside Monica and goes to the rooftop to hang out with Inkyu and Sakyu Basu. * 8:15 AM''' -''' After about an hour of jogging, she will then head to class 3-1 to h̶a̶r̶a̶s̶s̶ talk to her teacher about her grades. * 8:30 AM to 1:00 PM '-' She begins her morning and noon classes. * 1:00 PM to 1:30 PM- She'll go to the computer lab to have lunch with Monica, she'll do her homework. * 1:30 PM to 3:30 PM- She starts her afternoon classes. * 3:30 PM to 6:00 PM - She'll go to the sports club to socialize and participate in the club activity. * 6:00 PM - She'll go home with Monica. Task She needs help with swimming, as the sports club requires members to be required to swim. When you accept, you'll immediately be brought to the swimming pool. A minigame, similar to a rhythm game, where you press a key (on keyboard) or button (on game controller) to press. The ranking system is as follows (best to worst): A, B, C, D, F To complete the task, you must get a C or higher. If you fail this minigame, you'll be able to redo the task, just talk to Bunglehole about it again. Biography When Monica first arrived to Japan, she met her Japanese audience. They made up over 1% (340) of her fans. A lot of those people go to Akademi High School, and were generally nice. Though many of these people are fairly normal people wanting to see how other people around the world enjoy life, others were... questionable at best, creepy people at worst. These fans tried getting close to Monica for her DNA, so that they can make a clone for hentai. Those people had some ideas for... fun. Monica caught wind of this when she discovered these people's tweets on twitter. She battled her way through the school to stop this experiment (seriously, these people tried using the science club to do this experiment, and brainwashed over half of the students to guard the school). She was to late, as the clone was created. When she stopped the operation, she saved Bunglehole, as she didn't think she deserved to be near these people. These people were arrested, as Monica called the police. When Bunglehole first woke up, she was on a futon with pajamas and a blanket. Monica walks in and asks Bunglehole a few questions about what happened. Bunglehole, confused and scared, answers the questions, though the events were blurry. Monica decides to let Bunglehole stay as her sister, and, by unknown means, gets Bunglehole a scholarship to Akademi High School. She meets and befriends the Basu Sisters, who (specifically Sakyu Basu) are interested in Bunglehole because of her mysterious origins, and joins the sports club. Oka Ruto, Occult Club President, and Kaza Kusha, Science Club President, are both obsessed with her, because they are suspicious of what she really is. Relationships Canon Characters and My OC's Yandere-chan - Views Yandere-chan as a friend, and thinks she is really nice. Yandere-chan views her the same way. Monica Mischievite - The person she was cloned after. They consider each other sisters, and love each other very much. She despises the perverted behavior Monica can exhibit however. Senpai - Curious about him, she doesn't have a crush on him however. Inkyu Basu - They are the closest of friends, meeting her and her sister the first day she attended school. They hang out on the roof top in the morning. Sakyu Basu - Like Inkyu, they are the closest of friends. She is very interested in who Bunglehole is, as she finds it suspicious that Bunglehole came out of nowhere. They truly are friends though, so it's not some weird manipulation on her part. Other OC's Quotes Actual Conversations Bunglehole and Monica's Conversation * Bunglehole: Hi Monica! * Monica: Hey girl, how are you? * Bunglehole: Good, say have you seen Inkyu? * Monica: Who? * Bunglehole: *sighs* Raccoon Anoos.... * Monica: Oh, *mumbles* I b**** slapped her with my wh*** gloves... * Bunglehole: You didn't... * Monica: I just wanted to see if she could fly.... * Bunglehole: *facepalms* Bunglehole and Inkyu's Conversation * Bunglehole: '''I heard what happened, is everything alright? * '''Inkyu: Well, I have a black eye, broken ribs, and my legs are broken. Yeah, I'm not ok. * Bunglehole: I'm so sorry for my sister's behavior, she usually doesn't act like this. I swear! * Inkyu: It's alright, she's not as bad as Oka. That girl always stalks us, and it's really creepy. * Bunglehole: That's true. Well I hope you get better, I'll see you later. * Inkyu: Thank you, good bye! Trivia The idea for her came from this video. Gallery + Credits Monica Mischievite Games Portrait.png|Bunglehole's first portrait (made by me, date n/a) Maybe monica.png|Bunglehole's second portrait (made by Bluecats, 2/26/16) Bunglehole Mach 2 August 2 2017.png|Bunglehole's third portrait (made by Bluecats + sports club goggles by BaedereBaemulator, edited together by me 8/2/17) # Category:Females Category:OCs Category:DeadlyTeddyBear009's OCs Category:Students Category:Sports Club